


Just For You

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki gets Tony a present.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a description of a choker that said "Mmmm... black goes with everything, darling" and my brain just pictured Loki saying it and shot off down in a FI direction.
> 
> SO YOU GET THIS, LOL. 
> 
> Hell, I didn't even _use_ that line in the story, but, well, it was the inspiration, heh. So enjoy some random collar not-porn XP

Loki eyed the collar with smug satisfaction and possession. He ran his fingers underneath the soft leather, feeling the heat of Tony's skin against his knuckles where they [pressed against Tony's throat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844153).

Tony shifted awkwardly, even while tilting his neck up slightly to give Loki better access. He enjoyed the feel of Loki’s hand on him, stroking the item that Loki had chosen, had gotten _made_ just for him. It made Tony’s throat run dry and his skin flush.

The collar was black, soft, _elegant_. It had emeralds studded along it and a gold loop at the front perfect for attaching a chain. Tony was wearing nothing but that choker and the ripped jeans he'd had on in the lab before Loki had called him upstairs, stripped him of his shirt and attached the collar around Tony’s neck.

It made Tony feel excited, it made anticipation run through his body and blood. It made Tony feel _claimed_ in a way he’d only ever enjoyed when it was done by Loki.

"Mm," Loki hummed, his voice an appreciative purr. "This looks _fabulous_ on you, Anthony."

Tony swallowed, his voice coming out a little rough. "And here I thought you liked me without anything on."

"Oh yes," he agreed, "but exceptions can be made for the right items." His fingers slipped out from under the leather, trailing along Tony's skin almost as often as he stroked the green jewels. Tony just shivered. "Perhaps I would like to see you in _nothing_ but my colours and my claim, Anthony."

Tony felt something tingle his skin and saw matching bands form on his wrists and ankles. They felt slightly cold, but they would warm to the heat of his body quickly. They were also strong - perfect for tying Tony to the bed.

"Perhaps,” Loki continued, “I would reward you greatly for such a treat.”

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling arousal form low in his stomach and begin to harden his cock at the numerous pleasures and promises laden in that tone. "You always did make unfairly appealing suggestions."

Loki grinned widely, knowing it for the acceptance that it was and Tony didn't even protest as Loki created a thin golden chain leading from the collar on Tony's neck to Loki's hand. 

From one instant to the next, Loki went from light-hearted and suggestive, his affectionate boyfriend - to his regal and commanding lover. " _Kneel_."

Without a second-thought and with arousal thrumming through him, Tony did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> As unexpected as this drabble was, I'm very glad for it. BECAUSE I AM A SEA OF NERVOUS DISTRACTION RIGHT NOW. I published my first homosexual OC novel yesterday and I'm a flailing ball of nerves. SO I'MMA WRITE FI AND TRY TO STOP CHECKING MY TUMBLR AND FACEBOOK AND AMAZON. 
> 
> We'll see how I go and if I can manage to concentrate enough to work on the next chapter of SYT! Fingers crossed :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **EDIT:** SO THIS STORY NOW HAS SUPER FUCKING _GORGEOUS_ ART DONE BY IT FOR THE AMAZING PUNKPLAIDKITTY. AND YOU CAN FIND IT LINKED BELOW AND ALSO IN THE STORY. OMGOSH. SO DAMN PETTY :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just For You~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844153) by [PunkPlaidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty)




End file.
